Il Tempo dell'Arcobaleno
by Letters D.Sunshine
Summary: Si lors de la malédiction des Arcobaleno, le corps restait sous sa forme originelle, quand serait-il de l'esprit, du cœur ? Un esprit peut exister sans un corps, mais un corps ne peut exister sans esprit. C'est la leçon retenue pas sept personnes ce jour-là. Sept personnes victimes d'un plan dans lequel ils ne méritaient pas d'en faire parti.
1. Première approche

# Titre : Il Tempo dell'Arcobaleno

# Rating : T

# Personnages : Uni, Arcobaleno

# Genres : Semi-UA, drame, angst, tranche de vie, romance, action

# Résumé : "« La mer ne connaît pas de limites et se déplace horizontalement à travers l'espace et le temps. Les coquillages se déplacent à travers les générations, sur l'axe vertical spatiotemporel. Et l'arc-en-ciel ne reste jamais à un endroit. Leur existence n'est pas linéaire, mais répartie en point précis dans l'espace et le temps. » Telle était la politique de la Tri-Ni-Sette. Mais, contrairement aux anneaux, les pacificateurs nécessites leur rituel, et on des conséquences sur la vie sociale des porteurs. Habituellement, ils étaient contraints à un corps d'enfant éternel. Et si d'autres avaient voulu changer ça ? Si le corps restait sous sa forme originelle, quand serait-il de l'esprit, du cœur ? Ce jour-là, un homme avait dit « Maintenir la paix dans le monde nécessite des sacrifices. Briser des personnes équivaut à en rendre d'autres heureuse. Tout comme le bien et le mal existent. » Un esprit peut exister sans un corps, mais un corps ne peut exister sans esprit. C'est la leçon retenue pas sept personnes ce jour-là. Sept personnes victimes d'un plan dans lequel ils ne méritaient pas d'en faire parti."

~ Au résumé, vous vous demandez sûrement d'où me vient cette idée.. à vrai dire je n'en sais rien. C'est un projet que j'ai eu il y a un moment. C'est un peu une sorte de remake version un peu plus trash de KHR... Enfin bref, une idée qui me tenait à cœur, et que j'ai décidé de partager avec vous. En espérant que cette histoire sera à votre goût !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le réveil sonna. La jeune fille se leva doucement de son lit, les yeux à moitié fermés. La lumière du jour perçait légèrement à travers les volets fermés, cette journée avait l'air ensoleillée. Elle mit ses pantoufles, puis prit la direction de la salle de bain. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Ses yeux bleus étaient rouges de fatigues, elle avait très mal dormi, cette nuit encore. La brunette retira son pyjama, puis rentra sous sa douche. Le contact avec l'eau chaude lui faisait le plus grand bien. Lorsqu'elle referma l'eau, plus rien, plus aucun bruit. Sa maison était un endroit extrêmement calme. Tellement qu'on se demandait si quelqu'un y vivait. Elle enveloppa son corps dans une longue et douce serviette blanche, puis partie s'habiller. La jeune fille s'assit ensuite sur son lit, prise d'un coup de fatigue soudain. Elle appuya sa tête contre le mur, regardant le ciel bleu par la fenêtre. Elle ferma ses yeux de la même couleur que ce derniers pendant quelques secondes et se releva, allant prendre son petit déjeuné. L'horloge affichait sept heures et quart.

* * *

« Tu es prête ? »

L'adolescente se retourna et regarda de son œil unique son interlocuteur, puis hocha la tête, après avoir vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. L'adolescent aux yeux vairons lui sourit.

« Alors à ce soir.

-A ce soir, Mukuro-sama. »

Nagi partit de Kokuyo Land et s'arrêta à l'arrêt de bus non loin de celui-ci. Elle s'assit sur le petit banc, attendant que celui-ci arrive. Pendant ce temps, la violette saisit son portable, vérifiant qu'elle n'avait rien reçu depuis hier soir. Ce qu'elle vu l'interpella : Message inconnu : _« Attention, mauvaise journée prévue »_ , reçu aujourd'hui à minuit pile. Une plaisanterie ? Sûrement, elle préféra ne pas y prêter attention. Elle rangea son téléphone das son sac, puis remarqua que son bus arrivait. Elle se leva, puis monta dedans. Nagi s'assit, puis s'appuya contre la vitre, aimant regarder les rues de Namimori pendant le trajet. Quelque fois, cela lui arrivait de voir quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, même si c'était plutôt rare. En effet, la jeune fille était de nature timide, et osait très peu parler aux gens. Son entourage était très restreint. Le bus arriva à son arrêt. Lorsque Nagi descendit, il était sept heures dix. Comme tous les matins, elle rejoint une de ses amies ici, qui attendant l'arrivée de son bus. La fille en question était au rendez-vous. Elle était brune aux yeux marrons, et faisait part à Nagi de sa bonne humeur habituelle.

« Bonjour ! ~

-Bonjour, Haru. »

La dénommée Haru sourit, et les deux adolescentes prirent le chemin du lycée. Pendant le trajet, elles discutaient de tout et n'importe quoi. Enfin, c'était plutôt Haru qui parlait, Nagi, elle, était beaucoup plus discrète, trop discrète même. Les filles passèrent par un petit quartier, et s'arrêtèrent à une des maisons. L'aînée frappa à la porte.

* * *

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Uni se hâta de finir de débarrasser son petit-déjeuné et partie ouvrir. Derrière la porte, se trouvait un homme de grande taille, vêtu d'un costard noir, dont le visage ne laissait passer aucune émotion. Ses yeux d'un ton de gris fixaient la jeune fille.

« Bonjour, dit doucement Uni. J'avais le pré-sentiment que tu allais venir aujourd'hui.

-Tes déductions sont toujours aussi impressionnantes, répondit-il d'une voix grave. Je suis simplement venu m'assurer que tu te portais bien – l'adolescente sourit.

-Merci, c'est gentil de ta part. Tout va pour le mieux ici. »

L'homme s'appuya dos à la maison, fixant l'horizon. Il portait un chapeau de la même couleur que ses habits qui cachaient légèrement son regard. Il paraissait extrêmement sérieux, malgré son âge. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans, mais sa façon de regarder le monde donnait l'impression qu'il était ici depuis une centaine d'années.

« Tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose de bizarre ces derniers temps ? »

En l'espace d'une seconde, le visage de Uni devint beaucoup sérieux. Elle baissa la tête.

« -Tu l'as senti, toi aussi ?

-Pas seulement moi, les cinq autres aussi, expliqua le jeune homme.

-Et... que comptez-vous faire ?

-On ne peut rien faire pour l'instant. On peut seulement attendre. La seule information que nous avons aujourd'hui, c'est qu'un ennemi essaye de se dresser devant nous. Et vu l'ambiance, c'est la Tri-Ni-Sette qui est menacée.

-Comment savez-vous tout ça ? Qui vous a prévenu ?

-Personne. Verde effectue des recherches sur la Tri-Ni-Sette. Il a réussi à mettre en place un moyen de localiser anneaux ou pacificateurs où qu'ils se trouvent. Mais le système n'est pas parfait, il suffit qu'il tombe sur un anneau ou une source de flammes assez puissantes pour que le radar le signale. Le seul moyen d'être sûr de notre trouvaille, c'est de se rendre sur place, et regarder si l'individu localisé est porteur du Tri-Ni-Sette ou non.

-Je vois. Pourquoi faites-vous tout ça ?

-Dans notre propre intérêt. »

Il avait répondu d'une voix sèche. Plus que d'habitude. Il commença à partir, puis se retourna.

« Au fait, sur les vingt-et-un porteurs du Tri-Ni-Sette, nous sommes sept à être en ce moment même à Namimori. »

Uni écarquilla les yeux.

« Comment ça ? Tu veux dire tous les Arcobaleno sont réunis ici ?

-Non. Nous sommes les seuls de cette conditions. C'est bel et bien cinq anneaux qui sont présents sur Namimori. – la jeune fille se crispa.

-Des ennemis... ?

-Non-plus, pas d'inquiétude, rassura-t-il.

-Alors, les Vongola sont ici ? – l'homme sourit.

-Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous sommes venus nous installer à Namimori. En revanche, la dixième génération Vongola est trop récente pour être qualifiée de nouvelle génération. Même si ils ont reçu les anneaux, j'ignore si ils savent vraiment qu'ils sont membres à part entière de la plus puissante des mafias.

-Et où se trouvent les deux autres Vongola ?

-En Italie. Ils devraient débarquer ici dans les jours qui suivent.

-Mais comment vas-tu faire ? Si ils ignorent qu'ils sont de la mafia, alors ils ne doivent rien savoir de la situation !

-C'est pour ça que je pars à la recherche de leur boss. Si il n'est pas apte à faire face à la situation, je l'entraînerais. N'oublie pas que c'est mon travail. Je suis peut-être avant tout le tueur à gages au service du Neuvième Vongola, mais je suis aussi le professeur particulier qui va former la dixième génération. »

Il avait dit ça en sortant son pistolet, ajustant au passage son chapeau noir. Sur ces paroles, il s'en alla.

« A bientôt, Uni.

-Au revoir, oncle Reborn. »

* * *

Bon, ça fait déjà un bon moment que j'ai commencé cette fiction... En tout cas, j'espère quand même que ce début vous aura plu !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser, s'il y a quelque chose qui vous avez apprécié, une autre moins, si vous avez des questions, des attentes... Je réponds à tout !

Évitez les lectures fantômes. Si je n'ai rien de votre part, vous n'aurez rien de la mienne.

A bientôt j'espère ~


	2. Ambiguïté

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais ?

-Ça ne se voit pas ? J'essaye de localiser d'autres formes d'énergie émanant de la Tri-Ni-Sette. »

L'homme à la capuche ne semblait pas prêter attention à la réponse du scientifique, même si c'était lui qui avait posé la question. Il soupira, l'air blasé.

« Ça va encore nous coûter inutilement cher...

-Tu n'as jamais autre chose en tête que tes économies, Viper ? »

La voix provenait de l'autre bout de la pièce. Assis sur le canapé disposé dos aux deux autres personnages, un autre les regardais, puis détourna son regard azur ensuite, après avoir lancé sa réflexion. Viper ne fit pas non-plus attention à sa remarque. Il continuait à regarder l'écran, là où les signaux apparaissaient.

« Si nous sommes réunis, aujourd'hui, j'espère que ce n'est pas pour rien. Le temps, c'est de l'argent. »

L'homme assis sur le canapé soupira.

« Y'a pas que le fric dans la vie.

-Tais-toi. »

Le scientifique ne remarquait guère les deux autres, il était concentré dans son travail. Comme il est impossible de savoir si les sources de flammes apparaissant à l'écran proviennent du Tri-Ni-Sette, il faut obligatoirement suivre le déplacement des sources susceptibles de provenir d'un pacificateur, d'un anneau Vongola, et surtout d'un anneau Mare. Et heureusement pour tous, les flammes les plus susceptibles de provenir d'un anneau Mare n'ont pas bougées. Aucun danger à signaler. Verde agrandit la carte à l'échelle mondiale, puis la centra sur les Japon. Les sept sources sont toujours sur Namimori. Les cinq Vongola, plus Reborn et Uni. En Italie, tout comme au Japon, tout avait l'air de se passer pour le mieux.

La porte du petit salon s'ouvrit, laissant entrée un homme en tenu de cascadeur, essoufflé, portant des cannettes avec lui.

« Skull, t'en as mis du temps ! »

Le cascadeur prit un air énervé, puis se mit à crier sur le blond.

« Tais-toi ! J'en ai bavé à arrivé jusqu'à là-bas et revenir en temps limité ! Et maintenant, arrête de... »

Le blond lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire. Cet imbécile lui faisait mal à la tête à toujours crier... Il lui lança un sèche « Ferme-là » puis détourna son regard bleu, s'avachissant sur le canapé.

« D'a... d'accord... Colonnello-sempai.

-Ma boisson, s'il te plaît. »

Le blond tendit la bain, attendant sa canette. Skull la lui donna, mécontent.

« Elle est chaude ! T'aurais pas pu te bouger ?! »

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Viper soupira, exaspéré.

« Ça nous soutirerait de l'argent si il partait t'en acheter une autre...

-On s'en tape ! Tu nous saoules avec ton fric ! »

Contrairement à l'Arcobaleno de la pluie, Viper restait calme.

« Et toi tu m'énerves à toujours hurler pour un rien. »

Colonnello lâcha un « Tsss », blasé par tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Il se leva ensuite, sa canette à a main.

« A cours d'arguments ? On préfère prendre la fuite ?

-Dis pas de conneries, Viper. Contrairement à toi, je ne reste pas toute la journée à compter mes économies ou faire d'autres inutilités du genre. Y'en a aussi qui bossent. »

Il sortit quelques balles de sa poche, chargea son arme, puis partit sans rien rajouter.

oOoOoOoOo

Le tueur à gages marchait dans les rues de Namimori sans savoir vraiment où aller. En cet belle matinée, il aurait aimé se poser dans un parc avec un petit truc à manger, mais il devait trouver le dixième Vongola. Sauf qu'à cette heure-ci, il doit être en route pour l'école, ce ne serait donc pas le bon moment. Et puis, il ne risquerait peut-être pas de le trouver chez lui – sauf si il était en retard. Après réflexion, Reborn décida d'y aller cet après-midi, au retour des cours du futur dixième. Il alla donc se poser dans un café et commanda un expresso, histoire de passé le temps. En attendant qu'il reçoit sa commande, il sorti son téléphone, sur lequel il regarda les news d'aujourd'hui. Du côté de la mafia – et principalement des Millefiore, rien n'est annoncé. Tout va donc pour le mieux. Avant de ranger son portable, il décida de consulter vite fait le radar que Verde lui avait installé dessus, même si, entre temps, rien ne devait avoir changé. Et il fut surpris de remarquer le contraire. Tellement qui ne remarqua même pas le serveur qui était venu lui apporter son café. Sur le plan, une source d'énergie était apparue. Mais quand ? Comment ? Et surtout, qui c'était ? Un ennemi ? Sûrement. Son instinct lui disait que oui. Si les Millefiore étaient à Namimori, alors il y a danger. Il se leva d'un bond, puis partit en courant en direction du signal. Il fallait que ça arrive, maintenant. Il se dépêcha d'arriver à destination. Le but des Millefiore était de réunir tous les composants du Tri-Ni-Sette, autrement dit, les sept anneaux Vongola, les sept anneaux Mare, et les pacificateurs sept Arcobaleno. Les anneaux Mare leurs appartiennent, ils les possèdent déjà. En revanche, ils ne détiennent aucun anneaux Vongola, et encore moins un pacificateurs – il grimaça. Les deux autres Vongola sont toujours en Italie, ils n'ont pas bougés de leur position. Et qu'un ce qu'un anneau puissant ferrait à Namimori ? C'est soit un allié, soit un ennemi. Mais trop peu de chance que ce soit un allié. Donc l'ennemi est déjà là. C'était mauvais. Il devait prévenir les autres.

oOoOoOoOo

Pour la seconde fois de la matinée, quelqu'un frappa de nouveau à la porte. Uni, qui était désormais prête, pris son sac, puis ouvrit à ses amies, et elles partirent toutes les trois. Sur le chemin, l'Arcobaleno du ciel restait beaucoup trop réservée. C'est ce que remarqua la brune, la questionnant sur la raison de son comportement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. J'ai juste pas très bien dormi, c'est tout... »

Cela se sentait qu'elle mentait. Haru soupira. Elle la connaissait bien, et savait que Uni n'allait rien lui dire pour le moment. Elle reporta sa question au moment de la sortie des cours. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs avait un mauvais pré-sentiment par rapport à ce que son oncle lui avait dit... et pas que. Depuis hier, elle sentait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Mais elle ne voulait pas faire rentrer ses amies dans cette histoire. Nagi, qui était restée silencieuse pendant tout le trajet fit signe à Uni, puis lui montra le message qu'elle avait reçu. Uni s'arrêta, le téléphone à la main. Elle avait sa petite idée sur l'identité du destinataire... Pourquoi à Nagi, et pourquoi pas à elle ? La violette n'avait rien à voir la dedans... Elle lui rendit son téléphone. Bien sûr, il fallait qu'il mette ton son entourage dans ce conflit. Si Uni était partie d'Italie, c'était bel et bien pour ça, pour éviter qu'il y ait des répercutions de ce genre. Mais pourtant, elle le connaissait, elle aurait du se douter que l'histoire du Tri-Ni-Sette s'étendrait bien au-delà des vingt-un-et concernés... Voyant que Nagi attendait une explication, elle se décida de lui donner une réponse. Après tout, il fallait bien qu'elles le sachent à un moment... Même si cette histoire paraît totalement incroyable...

« Je... »

Elle ne put l'expliquer. Devant les trois jeunes filles, quelqu'un. Un adolescent qui devait avoir le même âge qu'elles. Il le regardait difficilement de ces yeux marrons et brillants. L'adolescent serait son bras, et avait du mal à garder les deux yeux ouverts. A chacun de ses pas, il vacillait, manquant de s'écrouler à n'importe quel moment. Il était essoufflé à avait l'air d'avoir terriblement souffert sur son chemin. Et cela se voyait : son bras droit était ensanglanté, son visage écorché, ses yeux embués. Un filet de sang coulait doucement sur le coin de sa lèvre coupé. Son pantalon déchiré au niveau du mollet gauche laissait entrevoir une tache rouge. La main avec laquelle il serrait son bras était parsemée de coupures de la même teinte que ses autres blessures. Il la serra, levant avec peine ses yeux en direction des trois autres. Il bougea les lèvres. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais sa voix refusait de sortir. Il luttait rudement contre son état, mais rien à faire. En ce moment, il était trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit. Son corps ne supportait plus rien. A cet instant, les trois lycéennes regardèrent sous le choc le jeune garçon tomber, inconscient.


End file.
